Resurrection
by Robert Blake
Summary: The Fourth Installment of the Huntress Series.
1. Chapter 1

The Huntress: Part III

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Authors Note: This story is a sequel to Half Blood and the final story in my Trilogy called The Huntress. Once more, the characters of this story besides Jillian McMullen, Drevan Arlington, and Kylie Aran are all © Nintendo of America and are not owned in any way by myself. Nintendo of America also owns Metroid. Once again, this is only a fans tribute I hope you enjoy Resurrection.

Late evening drew down over the cliffs and mountaintops. Off in the distance as rays of light drew out over the white peaks could be seen gray clouds as they lit up for only a moment in lightening, and then the sound of a rumble would echo through the distance as if it had all the time in the world to reach ones ears.

The scenery however was the last thing on her mind while she stood upon a large boulder, which jutted up from the ground as if reaching for the sky. The lightening cause flashes to glint off the purple metal of the power suit she wore, the visor over her face glowing a pale blue as well as the small lights on her hips and the back of her left hand. It wasn't enough light however to be seen from a distance, and she pushed herself up from her crouching position to stand, and then jump, turning several summersaults through the air before landing in front of the entrance to the cave she'd been watching.

Ok, now walk inside the cave slowly and don't stop until you see two separate paths Samus.

Yes sir, Samus replied with a small cringe, hating to have to say that to anyone. She was wearing a small microphone inside her helmet while she followed the instructions the space station general was telling her.

She finally began to walk forward and into the dark cave, switching to her thermal visor to help her see better. It didn't help too much however for there were no heat traces inside the cave, but she could see the path ahead of her outlined in blues and purples better than she could on the regular spectrum, so she didn't switch back. A few clings could be heard coming from ahead and she knew it was the creature she'd been tracking for the space station general who was giving her directions now. His name was Steven Cutton, and the space station was one of the Galactic Federations Laboratories located about 15 light years from Planet Margides. The station was named after the planet, and was one of the largest and most sophisticated stations the federation had.

Samus continued walking until she saw what Cutton had told her she would. She'd only walked for maybe 10 meters before she'd come across the second path, and when she reached it, she said into the microphone, I've reached the split.

Good Samus, very good, our sensors are picking up life signs to the left of you, so take the path that leads to the left.

Yes sir, Samus said again. She had to respond to let them know she heard what they'd said, or they would start bugging her until she did say something.

So she went towards the left path, looking around the cave quietly and listening to the sounds being made by the creature she knew she would eventually come across. It sounded as if it had no clue someone was coming up behind it, but she knew that didn't mean anything.

As she drew further inside and the sounds got louder, she could finally see the heat signature coming from the creature, which was about 10 yards away from her now. Samus came to a stop and took aim at the creature.

Samus, we're not picking up any movement from you, what's wrong?

I see it not too far up ahead.

Don't kill it Samus.

She rolled her eyes, having had a feeling he would say that, so she stopped aiming at it and asked, Well, what do you suggest I do then? Sing it a lullaby so it will sleep while I bring it to you?

She could hear distinct laughter in the background and cracked a small smile herself. Then she heard Cutton snort and begin, No, I don't want you to sing to it. I want you to...

Hold on, it's moving.

Cutton stopped for a moment. Then he heard Samus yelling, Shit, what did you program this thing to do. Then she was quiet for only a second before saying, whatever it is, you're going to have to reprogram it.

Cutton groaned and said, Computer, end simulation.

Before Cutton was a large window through which he could see the environment that Samus had been moving through. It faded away then into nothingness, no more than holograms and simulations equipment making the images Samus had been seeing. All that was left was the hunter herself with her back turned to them. When it all disappeared, she stood up straight and looked back towards the booth the director and some of his associates were sitting in and removed her helmet, the microphone still in place on her head with the extension sitting before her mouth.

What happened?

You ever heard the expression broken record before?

Cutton sighed; It started doing the same thing over and over?

Samus nodded, Yeah, it lunged at me when it's back was still facing me and then it was gone, only to be back in the same place and did it again.

Cutton shook his head and stood up, working on a few things on his computer terminal. You're free to go then. This is going to take some time to fix. Thank you for your help.

Samus nodded simply and pulled the microphone off. She'd been helping the federation test several new prototypes for holograms they'd been making in the past several weeks, and she was currently staying on Margides Station as well. Though her pay was good, the food was lousy, and Samus felt as if she hadn't had a decent meal since she'd been there. Her stomach was growling and she walked through the automated doors towards the elevator shaft where she told the computer her destination. Deck 15.

Deck 15 was where her room was located, and the elevator began to move then, taking her to her destination. As the doors to the elevator opened and Samus walked towards her quarters, she realized her door had been left unlocked. Furring her eyebrows together, she opened the doors and walked slowly into her room. She distinctly remembered locking them before she left, and knew someone had gotten into her room somehow, but unlike the others among the station, she didn't call for security.

It's about damn time you got out of there.

Samus rolled her eyes hearing Drevan's voice come from behind her. She didn't say anything to him and walked into her bathroom, splashing some cool water across her face before she turned to look at him. It's about damn time you learned to knock.

I did, but you weren't here.

That means you go away, not break in.

Oh sorry, I'll have to check my etiquette next time.

Drevan chuckled and Samus shook her head as she unlatched her cannon and walked toward her bed where she laid the weapon as well as her helmet.

Did anyone ever tell you that suit makes your shoulders too big?

Did anyone ever tell you I don't care?

Drevan chuckled softly and sat back down on the chair he was in before.

What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went to collect on a bounty or whatever.

I've done it already. Turns out the job had already been done by another hunter who was paid a lot more by another man. Seems this job was worth a lot to a lot of people.

Samus nodded and got the rest of her suit off, wearing a blue tank top and shorts beneath it. She sat back on her bed then and grumbled; I need some food. This place is terrible when it comes to eating.

That's the second reason I came here. I brought us something to eat. Unfortunately Jillian took it to her quarters because she said she wanted to see you about something and the food would be a good lure to get you there.

Samus chuckled somewhat and shook her head, that sounds like Jillian.

She said it was fairly odd as well. I don't know what it is she wants to talk to you about, but whatever it is it must not make any sense to her.

Probably another one of her computer programs gone wrong. So she knows you're here? She must be the one who let you in then.

Drevan grinned sheepishly. She did. So, shall we go?

Samus stood up with a nod, yes, I'm starving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jillian had been working for the Galactic Federations Intelligence Agency for 3 months, and had been getting along rather well despite Samus' disagreement with her about working there. She had been stationed in Margides Research laboratories since she'd began work, and had helped them come up with the prototypes for the holograms they'd been testing. She now sat in her quarters awaiting Samus' arrival while she read the information upon her computer screen.

The door chimed and Jillian turned around, Come in.

Samus opened the door and came inside while she greeted Jillian. Drevan was following close behind her.

Hey, I see you finally got off for today. How did the testing go?

Samus shook her head, it needs programming, but it's not bad so far. I was able to detect heat signatures through my visor as well as walk through the program without seeing any glitches or mess-ups in the programming of the matrix of it.

Samus took a seat at the table where the food was sitting. Jillian had gotten everything prepared and Drevan smiled as he sat across from her saying, all you computer geeks annoy me.

Well, you annoy me, so we're even, Samus mumbled and took a few bites of her food.

Jillian had already eaten so she didn't join them and only sat listening to them talk. You know, I'm glad you two decided to end your little courtship. You're much more entertaining as friends.

Drevan grumbled, don't bring that up.

Samus rolled her eyes; he didn't want it to end Jillian, so he's touchy about it.

Jillian nodded in understanding then, Oh, I see. Sorry Drevan, didn't know or I wouldn't have said anything.

Drevan just nodded and offered Jillian a smile to show he wasn't offended. Samus continued eating seeming to ignore the two of them for the time being and Jillian went back to her computer. She knew Samus wouldn't pay her any attention until she was through eating because as high as her metabolism was, she was like a starved animal and you just didn't interrupt her when she was eating.

It didn't take her too long to finish and she stood up, walking towards Jillian and standing behind her. Jillian just shook her head, I wish I could eat like you and not gain any weight.

Get infused with the blood of the Chozo and you will.

What?

Samus looked back at Drevan who'd asked the question. I thought I told you about that?

No, you were infused with Chozo blood?

Samus nodded.

Will you grow wings now and fly away?

Samus balled up her right fist and Drevan held up his hands. Sorry, I know, I was just joking.

That's not funny. Samus said that quietly and looked back at the computer screen and Jillian saying, now what was it you wanted to show me Jillian?

Jillian nodded and pulled up the information on her computer screen. I saved a copy of it incase something happened to the source, but a few months ago I was a little bored and thought I would look up the records of you in the federations databanks. Well, there was a lot to say the least, but I came across a file from a place called Ilion Space Station and though the record was incomplete, they had a lot of information on you I didn't know you gave to anyone.

Something flashed across the screen and Samus shook her head. Drevan can I ask you a favor.

Yeah, anything Sam.

Please leave. I want to look at this alone alright?

Drevan nodded understanding and knew it must be important to her if she was being so polite. No problem, I'll just go bug the guys down in the café area about their food. See if I can find out why it's so bad.

Jillian chuckled somewhat as she heard him walk out the door and reached for a chair for Samus to sit in; computer, secure doors.

Samus sat down next to Jillian and read the computer screen slowly. Jillian watched her and said, this information is actually supposed to be classified, but you know me, I hack into everything. It took me 9 tries to open these files, from what I heard Ilion Station was destroyed, but it seems it's still up and operating according to these files here.

Samus nodded, I never saw it get destroyed but I heard the same thing. I had been to the station quit a few times after the Federation hired me to go to Planet Zebes and destroy the space pirate threat there, but that was only routine. Ilion was more or less a medical station, and whenever I came back from Zebes I was sent there to be quarantined, which I agreed to simply to be on the safe side. On my first stay there they gave me a physical, and got records of all of my implants. They found I was in excellent condition and I left there after a week. So they probably have more information on me, medically anyway, then anywhere else does.

Jillian nodded, I know, but look at this file though. According to the date it's only a few weeks old. Mean anything to you?

Samus shook her head and read over the file slowly. The content read:

Subject: DNA Studies Progressing

ID Number: 35b479663

Date: 55.67.2031

Research on the DNA samples continues. The techniques used by the extinct species Chozo on Samus Aran are indeed far advanced from our medical skills. When they infused Samus Aran with their blood, she became not only physically stronger but also more resistant to many known diseases as well as certain types of poisons that even the Chozo were susceptible to. Whether or not the Chozo knew this was a side effect of infusing a human with their blood is unknown, but we believe they did.

Our studies have progressed so far as to identify the two separate types of DNA from both Samus Aran's original strand before she was infused and of the Chozo. Our work to separate the DNA strands for possible medical discoveries has come along slowly, but has also been very promising. We expect and hope we will achieve the separation of it within the month. But nothing is guaranteed.

We have also tested the Metroid DNA we have and found that not only do they take on residual traces of creatures DNA that they have encountered and preyed upon, but that this is also the reason for their many evolutionary changes, which happen so quickly. According to our records, the Metroids have evolved into 6 different types over the past 3 years. Evolution in Metroid occurs 79% of the time while the rest only matures into adult stages. We're not sure why they do not all evolve at such an exponential rate, but some of our scientists have called it Controlled Evolution. Could this be possible within a species to control their own evolutionary paths?

Research continues on these enigmas though we do not expect discovery of the truth anytime soon.

Ilion Research Station Director Pamela Owen.

Samus had a blank look upon her face when she completed reading the file. Is that a personal file or a station file?

Jillian looked over at Samus, I got it from the station's databanks, though it could be personal. I want you to know that I had to hack to get hold of this information, and like I said it took several tries. I never expected to find this much however, only to find old files about you.

I know Jillian. It looks as if though you've stumbled across something the Galactic Federation doesn't want anyone to know about. Especially me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know you didn't mean to do it, but don't take that toy to school again alright?

The little girl stared up at her father as she held her bottom lip between her teeth. He smiled and patted her on the head before turning and walking off.

You're father and I love you Samus, now go get your things ready for class and make sure you leave that toy in your room.

Samus nodded to her mother, the little girl taking a deep breath and running off to her room to grab her things. Her mother stood up then and walked towards her husband who was shaking his head. She's spirited.

She takes after you. You always had a knack for getting in trouble without meaning to.

Well, when she gets older I'm sure she won't get into trouble without meaning too like she does now.

The golden haired woman chuckled softly, and then looked at the window. Did you hear that?

Hear what?

As soon as he asked, a sound of something flying through the air at a very fast rate could be heard followed by a nearby explosion. Screams were heard and he ran to the window, seeing a near by building was in the process of toppling over, smoking surrounding it everywhere. Then he saw a flash of light and another bomb being shot down towards the ground. We're under some kind of an attack. Get Samus and go to the bomb shelters now

As the woman went to get her daughter, something blew the front door of their home open and she stumbled from the blast of the force. Samus had been watching from the stairs and when she saw this, she stood up and backed away from what was standing behind the door. Then she ran and opened the closet in her parent's room and shut the door, hiding behind it.

Those eyes glowed on the monsters, and it scared her to death. It was as if they were on fire, and that was all Samus could remember besides the black skin she'd seen.

Samus, run she heard her father yell before seeing through the small hole in the door that he had made it into the bedroom, but was fighting one of the monsters she had seen. She was old enough to know not to make any sound, but too young to understand what was happening, and she closed her eyes and backed further away into the closet.

A scream came from downstairs as they brought her mother up into the room as well, and Samus had covered her ears in terror of the monsters that had come into her home. She had no clue what they were going to do to her parents, but the fear she felt prevented her from thinking of anything at all.

She didn't know what had happened in that short space of time, and only heard a garbled sounding voice saying; soon you'll know the wraith of the Space Pirates. Then everything went black.

Silence had flooded the room, and Samus finally opened her eyes. The closet door creaked open and she looked around slowly, seeing and hearing nothing while she slowly made her way towards her mother who was lying across the bed.

Mama, wake up, it's gone. The child mumbled quietly, her voice shaking as she nudged her mother's lifeless form. Mama, get up.

She continued and then looked at her father, seeing the blood splattered across his face. Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes, she said, Mama, Daddy's hurt, let's help him.

Her statement had come out in more of a plea than an order, and she shook her mother a little harder before breaking on a sob and backing away. She wiped her eyes and got into a corner before hearing something walking up the stairs.

Samus gasped when the door opened and pushed herself up, running towards the closet. As she tried to open the door, she looked back, but didn't see what she had expected to.

A being stood before her, tall and skinny with a face resembling a bird, and long blue robes that reached the floor. Samus sniffled as she watched him stand there before her, his blue eyes and large pupils looking upon her, seeming saddened at the site he beheld.

Somehow, though Samus didn't know how, she walked towards him, and he reached out his arms and picked up the scared child, holding her against him while she sobbed upon his shoulder.

They killed mama and daddy, she cried, though her voice was muffled in the beings robes.

It's alright little one. No one is going to harm you now.

His voice was soothing, comforting, and the small child closed her eyes as she was carried away from the tragedy that had befallen her home.

So you know who we are?

Samus was looking up at him from where she stood.

Samus, you have to stop them.

She continued to stare up at him.

Samus...

His image faded away slowly, only to be replaced with a pair of golden eyes that she'd seen before. She gasped and tried to back away but couldn't move. Slowly the monster reached down for her.

Ahhh , Samus sat up from her bed and took several deep breaths. She sighed then and reached over to remove the blankets. Computer, what time is it?

9:54 AM.

Samus was supposed to be doing another test of the hologram at about 10:00 and she sighed, supposing she'd have to be a little late today. Besides, she usually had bad days when she had that dream about loosing her parents.

Her door chimed then, and she rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. Enter.

The door opened and it was Steven Cutton. He stood there for a moment and finally said, Sorry to bother you, but you're usually early, and I was just checking to make sure you're still coming.

How did the reprogramming go?

He nodded; it went good. Mrs. McMullen helped out a lot; she is a very smart young woman.

Samus nodded, but didn't say anything regarding Jillian's intelligence. No one on the station really knew they were very good friends, and Samus wanted to keep it that way. Yes, she does seem to be very bright. As for the testing today, I'll be down there shortly.

Steven nodded and turned to leave, but asked before he did so, Are you sure everything is alright?

Samus just nodded and got out of bed, hearing him leave from sight after only another moment of standing there waiting for her to answer with more than a nod of her head.

She took a seat at her desk where she had a computer terminal, and swept her still loose sandy hair over her shoulders while she made a connection to her ships computer that was in the docking bay of the station. As soon as her ships database showed up on a secure channel, Samus began typing in orders to check the stations records while she was testing for any information on a Space Station Ilion. What she wanted to know was if it did indeed still exist and it's location exactly.

Then she stood up from her desk and began getting her power suit on so that she could go to the testing facility and get her work started.

It's stabilizing; I believe we've actually done it.

The laboratory was brightly lit, the walls white and clean, as the scientists stood about and worked continuously until the director spoke.

Vials of liquids sat about and the computer monitors showed the strands of DNA upon them, recording their split and how they actually came about achieving this. The spiral strand slowly separated into two distinct forms, and did not break down or become weakened. One was labeled as the DNA of Bounty Hunter Samus Aran and the other of the extinct species Chozo.

Pamela Owen looked up and smiled at her colleagues as she said, Congratulations everyone. You've worked hard and I think it's finally paid off. Especially to you Ms. Aran, I think we may be initiating a new era in medical science now.

Which Aran are you thanking exactly?

Pamela turned around to the person who had spoke behind her and said, well, your sister of course, but you as well for allowing us the ability to test on you.

Kylie nodded, having just wondered. So, are you planning on clones or just building up the Chozo DNA sequence until you have enough to do with as you please?

Pamela shook her head; At this point we're not sure. We may not need to clone, but we'll let you know what we decide upon.

Kylie nodded and looked up at the screens where the DNA separation was being documented. It's a damn marvel of modern science isn't it?

Pamela smiled and nodded. Soon enough they could get around to working with these sequences, and they would be able to finally find out if they could duplicate any of the Chozo's workings on Samus by testing them on her half sister Kylie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I believe that does it. Well done everyone. We can now make training simulations, as well as simulations for every other idea and thought possible.

Everyone began clapping as Steven smiled and looked over to Samus who had been standing behind him watching the final touches being made to the hologram, and he held out his had to her. She took it slowly, but only half heartedly, her thoughts being centered upon something else, while she heard him thank her and then begin speaking with others of his workers in the room. The armor clad hunter turned around and walked towards the door then, leaving Jillian behind who was watching her leave.

Samus' work was done upon this space station, and as soon as she got her pay, she would leave to take care of other more pressing matters that seemed to be taking place.

Samus, where are you going now?

Jillian ran up to the hunter who was walking quickly towards the elevator shaft, and got into the elevator with her. Samus spoke then, Docking bay, and looked over at Jillian while the elevator began to move.

Jillian couldn't see the expression on her face very well as the small area wasn't very well lit, but she heard Samus say, I don't know yet Jillian. But you can be sure that I'll find out when I get there.

Jillian groaned somewhat and leaned back against the wall. I wish you did. I'm worried, ever since you found out that information I got; you've been acting very odd, closed off.

Samus took a deep breath and as the elevator doors opened, she looked back at the girl and said, I know, but believe me; nothing's changed. I'm just worried as well.

Jillian nodded and watched Samus leave, walking towards her ship, which was sitting there waiting for her. Yeah, something's changed, but it's not that you're worried; I just don't know what it is.

Then the doors shut and Jillian gave her own destination to be taken to, and she sighed while she left Samus behind to do what she pleased, only hoping that Samus would be alright though she knew she usually was.

Getting onto her ship, she heard a voice coming up from behind her, and turned around to see Drevan. Where are you going?

Why does everyone keep asking me that?

Drevan shrugged. Just curious I guess. You seem to be leaving in a hurry.

No hurry, just want to get somewhere where food actually exists.

He chuckled softly, and then asked, what about your pay?

The Federation always pays through secure computer channels. It will be on my computers databanks if they've paid me or not. If not then I'll just go get it from whoever's got it.

Drevan nodded. He knew she was worried about something, probably what she'd asked him to leave about the other day, but he didn't want to push it any further. He understood that there were something's about Samus you just didn't question, and so he only said, be careful. I'd hate to have to save your ass again.

Samus snorted and then nodded to him, you wish.

Then she descended through the top hatch of her ship into the cockpit below.

The computer seemed to come to life before her while she sat at the controls to her ship and checked her databanks, seeing she had indeed been paid, then got permission from the docking bay officer to dispatch herself from the station. Once she was able to leave the station, she shot off into light speed and asked the computer to draw up the information it was able to obtain on Ilion station about its existence.

The computer worked for only a moment before drawing up the information and displaying it on the screen.

Ilion Space Station: Existence-confirmed, location-classified. Ilion Space Station is the main facility for the Galactic Federations scientific research including medicines, disease prevention, and cloning.

As the computer went on Samus didn't hear it. She didn't like what was being displayed to her, but she could hear someone speaking in the back of her head. It wasn't as if they were speaking to her however, more so speaking to someone else near by.

These implants are remarkable. I wonder how she survived the procedures?

Unknown materials found within implants. Scans suggest it is bionic.

Samus blinked and shook her head. She knew she'd heard someone say that before. But who, where and why?

Ever since Samus had seen those files Jillian had found, she'd had a sense of dread come over her, as if something she'd never thought of before could be at hand, or something she'd never expected. But the worst part wasn't the fact that the files had suggested the federation had cloned Metroids, only that they had her DNA and were attempting to separate it from the Chozo's.

She was also angry that they would use her DNA for tests without permission.

She would get to the bottom of this however.

She had to.

The orange colored ship came out of light speed near planet Earth. She was going to make planet fall and go to the galactic senate located on Earth, and get the information she needed somehow or another. She couldn't wait to find out about this, it had to be done now.

Samus, I'm sorry, I don't know what station you're talking about. Ilion was destroyed according to our records, and now you say that you have come across evidence that points to the fact that it still exists and is operating as well, only that the location is classified and you got this from Margides Stations database itself. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm at a loss for words.

Samus was speaking with one of old staff that used to works on Ilion Station before it was allegedly destroyed. He was now a director for research in the senate and he was probably the only person she knew of who would have any idea on this puzzle she had come across. He was also one of her physicians, even to this day, and that didn't help her trust any.

Somehow I don't believe you Richard. I know you have access to files that are classified, and you know that I have access to my cannon quit easily should I feel the need to use it. Now don't lie to me. I have reason enough to be as forceful as necessary, and I will be if you don't tell me what I need to know now.

Richard had never seen Samus act this way before. He knew she had a temper, and he knew she didn't give up easily, but she sounded so urgent, and flat out threatening him didn't seem to be at all like her. Samus, calm down, I know you've got god knows how many connections to information and that you probably have found something big enough that warrants the use of force, but you don't need to threaten me. I'll help you the best I can, come now, let's go to my office.

Samus reluctantly followed him, not sure why the elderly man seemed to be so willing to give her government information, but maybe he was right and she didn't need to use threats. She just didn't want to take any chances.

Once inside his office, Richard went behind his desk and took a seat. Samus, you do realize I could loose my job over this don't you?

Samus sighed and said, don't worry, I'll be inconspicuous and make sure no one finds out that it was you who gave me the information.

I'm sure you will, Richard chuckled somewhat; Samus remembered back when she used to call him the mad scientist because he had such radical ideas that everyone thought were just unprofessional and of course, crazy. Samus had liked him though, he'd been a very good doctor as well as person, and even though she didn't know him that well, she could tell he was someone who cared about morals rather than letting one person suffer so the rest could get ahead.

Computer, secure the doors. A beep signaled the task had been done, and Richard looked up at Samus who stood behind him looking down at the computer monitor that sat before him. Now, I want you to understand I didn't lie to you to keep you from finding out the truth, but only to save my own ass because you're putting it on the line. I do know all about Ilion and its destruction. But it was rebuilt.

Samus sighed and nodded. Go on then.

Alright. You see, there was a small explosion inside the station, but after the Federation realized that none of the more critical areas of the station had been destroyed or any of the contents it carried, they rebuilt the facilities lost, and simply reported to the public that the station had been deemed unsalvageable, and that it would be made into scrape for the junkyards. The federation wanted a place that would be where they conducted their most top-secret experiments without the worry of the space pirates intervening and being a constant nuisance. Ilion Station became that place. They do everything there from medical research to cloning, and even though I haven't seen for myself, their cloning abilities have grown to an unprecedented skill.

Samus nodded and waited for him to continue. Once he realized she wasn't going to say anything, he carried on, I was never a part of any on the experiments that have taken place there since the explosion took place, but since I was a survivor of the explosion, and knew the place could be fixed easily, I became one of the directors of the information that came out of there and to the federation.

Samus was about to grab him and make him tell her everything she wanted to know, but somehow this seemed to easy to her. He was giving her this information so freely, it just didn't seem right.

But you see, he continued, there are so many levels of security I can't even begin to count them. I am, unfortunately, at the end of the line, so the information I have is possibly a good year old. I don't have any update information for you on their current tests, and for all I know the information on their tests could be wrong. You know how the government works. They would lie to their own mothers if they thought it would help them any.

Samus snorted and nodded. So you might not even have the correct location, right?

Exactly. Though I can give you what I have and you can try it out for yourself.

Samus nodded. Alright. Should I keep you informed, or would you rather be an ignorant in all of this?

No, don't tell me anything. You didn't even get this from me.

Samus nodded, respecting his wishes and hoped for his sake she wouldn't regret it. Richard reached for a small disc then and inserted it into the machinery while he drew up all the files he had on Ilion and copied them over to the disc while asking, So, have you kept yourself up like I always told you to do?

Samus nodded, but she didn't smile. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here now.

That's true, Richard nodded; well, here's the information I have. I hope it's accurate, but I have a sinking feeling it's not.

Samus took the disc he handed to her and inserted it in the slot on her cannon arm for safekeeping. Thanks Richard. I hope this doesn't come out bad either. Then she walked towards the door as Richard told the computer to unlock them, and watched her walk out. As the doors shut behind her he said, knowing the federation, it probably will.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Extraction complete.

The needle slowly rose from the skin of the patient as the doctor wearing a mask that would conceal even the deepest of sins handed it to his nurse.

It wasn't complete though. Something was missing. Was it from her, or was it something missing from what he'd said.

She's stable. She should awaken soon; I suggest returning her to her quarters.

The doctor nodded his head and looked down at the patient, who stared up at him, as if she were wide-awake. It wasn't that bad was it? You'll be back to your life in no time.

The eyes began to glow golden then above the mask, echoing out into her mind like some spike that she couldn't remove, and always caused pain, hearing the little girl scream from inside.

Samus sat up quickly and stared forward. She swallowed then, her heart racing. She'd only been sleeping for an hour, and she'd had that odd dream. What the hell, Samus asked herself in the darkness. It was as if she was remembering something that never happened to her.

She pushed herself out of her bunk then and walked towards her sink, running cool water over her hands, and then looked up into the mirror for a moment. She felt something move inside her, slowly, it felt as if it were turning inside her. She looked down and lifted her tank top up slowly. She could see the outline of her lower abdomen seeming to swirl as if something beneath the skin was moving and she gasped, looking up quickly. Turning the lights on, she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror but her eyes were glowing that same golden color. She backed away shaking her head quickly.

They're trying to hurt you.

Samus turned around and looked down. There was a little girl standing there. Run Samus run. Run before they take anymore.

This isn't real, Samus yelled loudly.

Don't let them take anymore

No, they've done enough Samus screamed in reply to the little girl, whom she could now see was actually her younger self.

Samus feel to her knees and placed a hand onto her stomach, which still felt as if something was inside it. The little girl walked closer to her and placed her hand upon Samus' stomach as well. Then her blue eyes moved up and she whispered to Samus, It's living.

Shit! Samus screamed and sat up in her bed, turning on the lights quickly. She was breathing as if she'd been running for hours, and she stood from bed quickly, looking around to make sure there was no little girl in the room with her. Then she placed her hand on her stomach, and tried to calm herself. It had just been a dream, but it was so damn realistic Samus had to tell herself it was just a dream 3 or 4 times before she actually believed it.

She'd actually slept all night, and after sitting down and thinking for what seemed to her like hours, Samus realized something important. The clock ticked away while she considered it, and in the end she couldn't get herself away from the fact that she believed her subconscious was trying to make her remember something that had happened to her of which she had no conscious memory of. Somehow, she didn't know how, but that had to be what it was. She still wasn't sure what had triggered it however, why it was just now coming back to her, but maybe the name of the station had done it because it had been a while since she'd thought about Ilion Station before it was allegedly destroyed.

She needed answers though; she needed to know what had happened to her that she couldn't remember, and why she couldn't remember. She knew those answers lay within Ilion Station, and she would have to go there to find out.

Samus stood up quickly, knocking the chair over in her haste and went to the case where her suit was stored. She pressed the button beside the glass panel to make the glass open. Once it had slide all the way to the side, Samus reached for the cannon and extracted the small disc Richard had given her. She didn't know why she didn't look at it when she'd first returned to her ship, but she was going to look at it now and hopefully shed some more light on this situation of which had been bothering her so much since she'd first seen those files Jillian had found.

She walked to the cockpit of her ship and set the disc into its machinery. The computers went to work reading the information, and Samus had it pulled up onto her monitors while she read the information.

According to the disc, the station wasn't located too far from the Federations borders near an outpost for military training, in fact, the same Military Outpost that had been the center of operations for the units sent to Zebes when the Metroids had first been discovered and stolen by the space pirates. It seemed fitting to Samus, and she wondered if perhaps the information on its location was accurate after all.

Only one way to find out, Samus mumbled to her own thoughts, uncaring if she was talking to herself. She plotted a course for the space station then, making sure her cloaking device was still engaged and the ship shot off into light speed, leaving a trail of light behind it.

They're really very beautiful creatures, graceful.

Kylie spoke softly; they're too deadly for me to consider them graceful.

Pamela looked at her and smiled somewhat, yes, they are deadly, but you have to realize that they are in fact very intelligent, remember what the hatchling did to your sister. It saved her life and sacrificed itself for her in the process. While this batch of metroids doesn't recognize us as that hatching Samus found had thought of her as its mother, we're hoping that once our queen is mature enough to lay eggs, the hatchlings in that bunch will do the same to us. If we're fortunate enough to have this happen, we will most likely find our progress of studying metroids will be increased tenfold.

Kylie nodded as she listened and said, yes, but you can't forget their lethalness. To ignore that would be to seal your own fate and the fate of this entire station. It has been in my experience that you cannot ignore the roots of something, no matter how much you have the upper hand in a situation. Always remember that, it will save you a lot of trouble.

The Metroid floating in the tank in front of them chirped, and floated forward, almost as if it was inspecting the two standing there before it. The nuclei inside it glowed softly red, and Kylie reached her hand forward to touch the tank. Though I suppose you could call it graceful.

Pamela turned and walked away from Kylie then, having to take care of other business. She walked towards the door and left the room, which contained several different types of Metroids, including more mature kinds, and evolved ones. Some of them had died, but were being held as a study reference, and some were as alive as anything. In the very back of the large laboratory was an electrical force field with something inside it, hidden beneath the soil as the area was duplicated to look like one of the environments found on SR388, the Metroids home world. The soil slowly moved as it drew breath, and the monitor nearby the force field read, Metroid Queen: Life Signs Stable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jillian sat typing at her computer. Her shift had ended several hours ago, but she found herself too restless to sleep. She was worried about her friend. Something just didn't seem right, and to her, it seemed like this time Samus had a more personal affair to take care of than professional. It was true, she had nothing more to go on about the situation that her instincts, but Samus always trusted her own instincts, and Jillian knew that sometimes instincts were all you had to go upon.

Jillian wanted to know what was going on at Ilion Station, if it did exist, but she knew somehow that it did. Those files couldn't have been brought out of nothing at all, and they had meaning behind them. She had to find out about them, somehow. Even if it meant exposing the truth that she had hacked into the database of the station. She didn't care of the consequences, only learning the truth, but she knew the truth would be hidden if she flat out asked her superior.

Finally, she made the decision to use a program she had created and had tested several times, only never used it seriously. While Margides Station may not contain all the records she needed, she could get them from Planet Margides itself, as Margides was one of the strongholds of the federation and if anything top secret was taking place, there would be record of it there.

Jillian had realized also that since this had seemed to upset Samus so deeply, she wasn't sure how Samus would go about getting the information, and in the end, she was worried that because of Samus inner feelings, her judgment may be knocked off balance, and Samus could suffer for making a wrong move.

I work alone, Samus had said to not only Drevan but to Jillian several times as well. Jillian had respected that, and didn't insist she come along with Samus incase she needed something, but this time, Jillian couldn't just sit by and do nothing. Even if she had to hijack Drevan's ship herself, she had to do something to help.

Jillian stood with the small disc in hand containing her never used program and placed it into the pocket of her black waist length jacket as she made her way to the door, having already taken care of the evidence that she had been hacking on her computer by deleting all the files, but made copies of them first so that she could use them for reference later if she needed to.

Jillian had two weeks of vacation time she could use whenever she wanted to, and she decided that now was the perfect time to visit Planet Margides. Drevan was still on the station as well, and Jillian only hoped he'd respect her privacy if she asked him to take her to Margides for some investigation.

After she'd acquired her vacation time from Steven Cutton, who was her superior, she located Drevan by means of the station computer and found that he was in docking bay 3 for whatever reason.

The doors to the large bay opened and Jillian walked inside, looking about for Drevan. His ship was there, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

Drevan?

He walked out from the other side of his ship and said, Hey Jillian, can I help you?

He'd obviously been tending to his ship in some way, and Jillian nodded with a slight smile, yes, actually. I wanted to know if you'd transport me to the planets surface? I'm taking some vacation time, and wanted to spend it on Margides.

No problem, but just out of curiosity, why don't you simply wait until morning and take one of the stations transports?

Jillian grumbled, pretending to be impatient. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible. Is that alright if you help a damsel in distress?

Drevan chuckled softly and nodded, holding out his arm as she smiled and placed her hand around it; of course ma'am, anything for a lady.

They boarded his ship and after getting permission to depart, Drevan flew his ship out and towards the planets surface.

While they were in flight, Drevan looked back at Jillian who seemed to be deep in thought. Tell me the truth Jill; you aren't going to Margides for a vacation. I can tell there's something else bothering you.

Jillian sighed softly. She then looked up at him and said, No, I'm not going there for a vacation. I can't tell you what I'm planning to do, because then you could get in as much trouble as I could, but just please be satisfied in knowing that I'll probably need your help when I'm done on Margides.

Drevan grumbled and sat back for a moment. No, I want you to tell me the truth. You know I don't care about getting into trouble. I'm a damn bounty hunter.

Jillian snorted but smiled and nodded, Alright, I know, I'm sorry. I guess since I consider you such a good friend I just want to protect you.

The feeling's mutual, not tell me why you're really going to Margides.

Jillian took a deep breath before she replied. I'm worried about Samus. Usually, I'm not because I know she can take care of herself, but I have a bad feeling the information she'd found out has gotten to her personally and might make her make bad decisions. I can't sit back now and let that happen, so I'm going to Margides to get the information I need and I'm going to have to break through several security protocols to do that.

Drevan nodded after she finished and said, Sounds like fun. You're not the only one either, I had a bad feeling when she left a few days ago as well, but you know I'll help you in anyway you need it. Even though I have no clue why she was acting that way.

Jillian decided to keep a certain level of Samus' confidence but decided he would have to know if he wanted to help her better. It has to do with the Metroids and the Chozo; she began and explained to him what they had found so far. She left out the parts about the Metroids possibly being cloned as well as about how they were trying to separate Samus' DNA from the Chozo's it seemed. All he needed to know was that they were conducting experiments with Samus' DNA as well as the Metroids because that was enough to be a violation to anyone, especially without their consent.

By the time she was done, they had landed on Margides and Jillian stood up, saying, I guess I should get to work now huh?

I'll come with you to watch your back. I don't like the thought of you going alone.

Jillian nodded as they prepared themselves to get this over with.

Personal Log: Star date 65.921.06.

I have set in a course to Ilion Space Station only to find that it is not here. According to the information I was given by an anonymous source, the station was located not too far from the Military Outpost, which is located in the proper coordinates of the disc. The station employs sophisticated sensors, while not a threat to the detection of my gunship, are still a problem because my vessels energy is not at its full resources. If I should loose enough energy, I will have to discontinue the use of my cloaking device, and I know to play it safe, I should turn back for now and fuel my ship properly before going any farther.

I find myself, however, drawn to this enigma, and am finding it difficult to call a stop to it, no matter how temporary, at this point. I feel any time I waste would result in terrible circumstances, but I do not want to risk the failure of this operation, so I will return to the closest port where I can refuel my gunship and properly get past the sensors of the Military Outpost. My instincts tell me the station is possibly being hidden by the Outpost itself, perhaps even located inside the Outpost somehow, and if this is true, then my operation has just gotten ten times harder. Infiltrating a research station is one thing. However, infiltrating a military station, especially one for which you have worked for, is quit another.

If the research station is or is not located inside the outpost however is of no consequence. I care not of my reputation upon the galactic federation, especially not if they have betrayed my trust on such a level as this. I have given no consent to any research facility to test my DNA as such, and I will get to the bottom of this; even if it means my death.

On a more personal note, the dreams are continuing, and growing so much more detailed that I have found I am not sleeping much anymore. They even seem to be coming to me while I am awake, and I am quit certain it is some form of repressed memory. I know the only way to get rid of them is to let them happen, and so I will. The only concern I have with this is if it happens during my infiltration of the space station. I know my concentration will most defiantly be compromised should it happen, and I am only hoping that I can get it out of my system before I infiltrate the station, otherwise the likelihood of my success will be cut in half. I cannot wait for it to pass though. There's been too much time given to begin with, and I have to get this completed before anything dire happens as it most certainly will should they actually be cloning metroids, but more to my horror, the Chozo themselves.

Samus Aran signing off.

The monitor shut down then as the armored hunter set a new destination for a fuel port she had detected not too far from the military outpost. She had a feeling the port was affiliated with the outpost as well, but she couldn't worry about that. Ships and bounty hunters flew through this part of space all the time, and she would simply be another one passing through this part of space, nothing more.

It wouldn't take her more than 10 minutes to get there, and on the way there she disengaged her cloaking device and set the ship to manual controls. That would expend less fuel than autopilot.

As she arrived at the spaceport, several other ships made their way by hers and she picked up a signal. Please state your business.

My business is to refuel my ship.

You realize this is a military port and all transactions of non-military personnel are to pay a fee.

Affirmative. Your port is the closest one I could reach and I am willing to pay the fee required.

Very well. Engaging our tractor beams to dock you at port 6, please stand by.

Samus felt her ship jolt somewhat as they engaged their tractor beams. She sat in wait then, watching the port seem to engulf her ship from her view screens and sighed softly, almost impatiently.

Docking complete. Tractor beams have been disengaged. Your may proceed.

Samus got up to leave her ship then. As she ascended out of the top hatch on her small platform, she saw a few military personnel coming to assist her in the fueling of her vessel and asked what type of energy it used.

Hang a tick, one of the men said, is that who I think it is?

The man he was addressing, who was skinnier than he was and looked as if a strong wind would blow him over, replied, who do you think it is?

Samus ignored their talk after she had given them the energy type, and walked to her energy coils beneath her ship.

That's Samus Aran, the one who destroyed Zebes and took out the Metroids.

Nah, that's not Samus. Is it?

Excuse me; you are Samus Aran aren't you?

Samus turned around and said, where's the energy cell?

The one who wasn't sure if it was Samus or not looked as if he'd forgotten she was trying to refuel her ship and ran off to go get it.

You're Samus, I knew it. I don't mean to be rude, but could I ask you a personal question?

Samus just stood there waiting for the energy cell, not giving the man the time of day. After a few moments of silence, he finally asked, I heard you could turn into a little ball. If that's true, could you demonstrate it?

Samus groaned inaudibly and was thankful when the second man returned with energy cell.

As she began getting it placed into the energy coil of her ship, he yelled, Hey Ben, get your arse over here

Samus grumbled, but she couldn't help but be a little confused. She'd never got this sort of reaction before on a military base or port. She didn't realize it just then, but not only had Ben came over, but a few others as well, and she had a small audience started.

As she turned back around and saw them finally, she asked, where do I pay for this at?

The small monitor over there in the corner, but I'll pay for it for you if that's alright. A lot of people around here have heard of you, but we never thought we'd ever get a chance to see you in person.

Samus grumbled somewhat and walked towards the monitors he'd been speaking of. After taking care of the transaction, she heard someone yell, what's going on here? A party? Get your asses back to work

It was obviously a general, and as Samus turned around, he stopped and said, I'll be damned.

Good for you, be damned, just don't block the way.

She began walking past him then, and he blinked somewhat. He was an older man with short white hair and a goatee. Samus didn't pay him any attention until he said, Are you on a mission? Maybe we can help.

She stopped for a moment then and looked back. An idea popped into her head and she said, yes, actually. I need to speak with you in private if that's alright?

The General nodded, Come this way, my name is Colonel Tom O'Neil.

Samus nodded and followed him into a small room that was cluttered and looked like it could be his office. After he'd shut the door, he turned back and looked at her. What is it I can help you with?

It seems you and your people here know who I am and what I do, correct?

Tom nodded and said that's correct. I guess you've become somewhat of a role model to some of the personnel around here.

I see. Well, I actually have a small problem, I was going to fix it myself, but if I could get your help it would make it much easier for me. I'm not sure if you'll be able to help however because it involves a few top secrets details I'm not sure you've been debriefed on.

Tom nodded, if it concerns the military and research outposts near here, then I know all about them. It doesn't surprise me that you're asking though because of the Metroid testing they're conducting.

Samus didn't move for a moment. Finally she said, Yes, that's what it's about. I received a disc but there seems to be a few mistakes upon it. Basically, I don't have the proper coordinates for the research station, do you have those?

Sure, that's easy. Do you need the information on a disc of any type?

Samus thought about that for a minute. Yes, if it's not a problem I can get it myself. I'm sure you're very busy Tom.

Samus rolled her eyes at the way she was acting. Tom didn't seem to be suspicious of her politeness however and only nodded. Of course. It's not a problem at all. I do actually have a few errands that need to be completed.

Alright. Oh, and one more thing. Do you keep daily contact with the outpost?

Tom shook his head, No, actually we don't. We only provide them with energy resources and weapons. Why, is something wrong and you need to get in touch with them, because I can open a channel for you?

Samus shook her head, No, that's not necessary. I was simply curious because if you did I wanted to advise you not to say anything about this problem. There would be questions to whether or not I'd told something I shouldn't have to someone who didn't need to hear it, and it would waste a lot of time.

Tom nodded; Of course, I know how they like to make sure everything goes perfectly. Well, I'll leave you to your duty now. If anything else goes wrong, just ask someone to help; I'm sure they'll be able to do something about it.

Thank you Colonel O'Neil, Samus replied and just to be convincing, held out her left hand to shake his. He smiled and nodded his head, taking her hand and shook it before he left the room.

After he was gone, Samus pressed a few buttons on her gun arm to activate the computer on her ship. Computer, access databanks of this military port using Samus Code Alpha Zero on my command.

She brought up the information on the computer monitor, including a layout of the military outpost and it's defenses as well as weaknesses. The code she'd initiated would make her computer download the information and save it to memory.

Continue.

Her ships computer went to work downloading the necessary files and Samus wondered if this was too easy. She had to remind herself however that she was not on hostile territory and that the people here considered her a friend. She wasn't used to that she supposed and that's why she felt the way she did.

Download complete, she heard her internal computer say, and closed the files on the computer monitor as she stood from the chair and walked to the door.

On the way back to her ship, a few people watched her, but she knew it was nothing more than perhaps a disbelief that they'd actually been in her presence. Samus found that rather amusing, but she didn't make any outwards gestures to them and got on board her ship, preparing for the journey back to the Military Outpost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I still think it's disappointing that they didn't have any in depth information on the research station. At least I confirmed its location though. Locating it inside a military outpost is a smart thing to do when you want to hide something.

Jillian was co-piloting Drevan's vessel as he nodded in return to her statement. But that's the only thing I'm worried about though. If it's inside a military outpost, there's going to be no way we can get inside of it. Tell me though, why are we wanting to get inside of it anyway?

Because we're Samus' friends and we want to help her.

Drevan nodded, just making sure he had his facts right in his head. Here's a question though.

Drevan turned around in his chair and looked at Jillian while he thought how to word his question for a moment. What if Samus has already gotten inside the station, and has already left?

Well, according to the information, that is the same Military Base that sent units to Zebes when the Metroids were first discovered and captured, so it's highly likely that there's still some personnel working there who knew Samus back when she went to Zebes for the first time. If that's true, then she could have gotten in and out already. If that's the case, then we have no reason to be there.

My point exactly. I know I'm sounding very cynical, but I guess I'm just not too happy right now period.

You mean because Samus dumped you?

Drevan rolled his eyes; do you have to put it like that?

Jillian tried not to smile, I'm sorry. But that is the reason isn't it?

He nodded. Yes, that's the reason. We had a few fights, and I suppose that's to be expected when you do what we do, but I felt it could've been worked out, and Samus felt it would've just hindered us. I love her though, so I have to respect her wishes.

Do you think she feels the same way?

Drevan grumbled, you know Samus; even if she did she wouldn't admit it, not for a while anyway. I suppose I'm just angry still and feel that if she wants to do something like this she can deal with it herself.

Well, you're not angry with me, so you'll do me this favor right?

That's why I'm here.

Jillian didn't reply to him, but thought not to tell Samus anything he'd said just now because it might make Samus angry.

The liquid ran through the tubing and through the needle, into the vein and flowing throughout the body of the patient who lay there. Heart rate shows normal. Increase the amount to 50% more than current.

Kylie was sedated as she lay there silently. Pamela was working diligently to see to it that nothing went wrong, though that wasn't a guarantee that nothing would go wrong. Kylie understood that and had agreed to let them test anyway.

The liquid finally flowed through the tubing and into Kylies body, the fluid being comprised of a few chemical components, as well as the Chozo blood they'd derived from Samus' DNA. Kylie's life signs were showing normal, and she seemed to be totally fine when they'd finally injected all the fluid into her. They had sedated her incase something did go wrong and they had to perform some sort of emergency procedure to try to save her life. Also was the fact that she may have felt intense pain due to the chemicals in the fluid as well as the small alteration to her DNA that would be made should the procedure be successful.

It's working, Pamela said, unable to hide her enthusiasm and excitement. Kylie's DNA was showing a complete change to almost the same make up as Samus' with a few minor differences. Otherwise however her DNA was accepting the new components without much trouble. After years of study, they'd finally been able to unlock some of the Chozo's secrets.

I think that should do it, prepare to bring the patient out of sedation. In a few hours we'll extract some of her Bone Marrow as well as DNA to see if there's been any changes.

It took a few minutes, but Kylie finally opened her eyes after they bought her out from being under the sedatives, and Pamela leaned over her, removing her mask. How do you feel?

Kylie groaned somewhat, A little sore. Her voice seemed rather weak. Did it work?

Pamela grinned, Quit well. It will be a while though if we know whether or not it's stopped the degeneration of your bone mass or not however.

Kylie just nodded slowly. Are you going to test it?

Yes, later. For now though we want you to just rest.

Kylie nodded, Consider it done boss. Pamela nodded to the nurse then after smiling at Kylie to let her be taken to her room. After she was rolled off, Pamela sighed and walked towards a door, entering her code for the security lock and walked inside once the door had been open. The small room she stepped into was a quarantine area, and Pamela waited as the computers scanned her to make sure she was void of bacteria. Scan complete Pamela Owen, please enter your code and enter.

Pamela then entered another code and walked through the doors as they opened and shut behind her to a highly secured area of the research station. A few of the authorized personnel who were allowed to access this area of the station worked about, wearing masks and gloves, and in some of the other rooms, the wore suits to keep from contamination of themselves or the items they worked with.

The station had many areas that were shut off to people, and these areas were where their most important experiments and research took place. Pamela made her way through one more set of doors using her code.

Dr. Owen, he's been awake for quit a while, but he hasn't spoken to us at all. We're ready to further the procedures with your permission.

Pamela nodded to the girl and walked towards the containment area. Disengage the force field.

As the blue colored glow dimmed to nothing, Pamela stepped inside and slowly walked forward. Do you know where you are?

Black eyes flickered upward and back down. The beak parted for only a moment, as he seemed to draw a deep breath. A voice that sounded oddly enchanting in some wise way finally spoke, much to the nurses' surprise, you're the director?

Pamela raised an eyebrow at the odd question. How would this creature whom they'd cloned only a few weeks before and not given any training or education know what a director is? Yes, I am Pamela Owen.

I had been awaiting your arrival. I would not speak to anyone else. This is a human research station.

She nodded to his statement. Yes, it is. Tell me how you know this?

I know many things, I have memories. I believe you found my DNA complex and it most likely took you several years to get as far as you have.

Pamela nodded, yes, is it something in your DNA that allows you to remember?

He stood up to his full height of 6 and a half feet. The Chozo standing before her then looked down and drew another deep breath before he said, Things happened long before humans were technologically advanced enough to even leave their home world for extended periods of time. I have memories, and I know I am not supposed to be here, but for your curiosity I am.

Pamela nodded, knowing the Chozo had been an advanced race, but she still couldn't understand how he had these memories. Suddenly she felt as if she had been playing God, but it was too late for remorse over her actions now. Are you angry?

No, you are allowed mistakes. But I kindly ask that you return me to my slumber.

Pamela knew he meant to kill him. I'm sorry, I can't do that. I understand I have made a terrible mistake, I thought that by cloning your kind, perhaps things could change. Do you know the Chozo are extinct now?

His nostrils flared. Then it was meant to be. I cannot condone your actions to try and recreate my species. The balance of life cannot be interrupted because of ones desires.

Pamela looked down and nodded. Will you allow us a little time at least? We've come so far, we just need to understand.

He shook his head, I cannot allow that. This is not right, and if you deny me my right to sleep, then I will not cooperate with you.

Then I have no choice but to keep you confined here. I don't wish for it to be this way.

The Chozo sat back down as Pamela watched him, and realized he wasn't going to cooperate. I'm sorry, she said then and backed out of the entrance, securing the force field once again. She then walked towards one of her nurses and whispered, Prepare IV's to feed him if it's necessary. I have a feeling he'll refuse to eat. I don't intend on just letting him die, I haven't come this far for nothing.

The nurse nodded, yes ma'am, and walked off as Pamela gave one look back to the Chozo who wasn't paying her any attention. She then shook her head and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Samus sat in the cockpit of her ship while she watched the stars fly by her on the way to the military outpost. She heard something move behind her, and had set the ship on autopilot so she didn't have to worry about it at that time. She looked back and saw a shadow moving slowly out of her view.

Who's there?

She stood up and walked closer towards where she'd seen the image of the shadow and stopped once she looked around the corner. The little girl was standing there again, and she took a deep breath, realizing the repressed memories were trying to resurface once more.

Can you hear him?

Samus looked around for a moment and asked, Who?

He's calling for your help, can't you hear him?

She turned around and pointed to the doors of Samus' room then. Go, help him.

Samus gathered her strength to do this and walked slowly towards the doors of her quarters, pressing a button on the wall after a moment and let the doors open to reveal to her what was inside the room.

A bright light gleamed for a moment and Samus put her hand up to block the glare. She could hear voices but nothing understandable. It sounded like chattering and mumbling, perhaps voices from over a decade all blended into one, running rampant through her ears while she tried to understand them all.

Then the light started to fade, and one voice stood out above the rest. Extraction of the eggs complete.

Samus lowered her hand and saw something she thought was going to make her sick. There was a laboratory in place of her quarters, and she could see her own body stretched out across an examination table, unconscious.

She's stable. She should awaken soon. Suggest returning her to her quarters. The nurse who'd taken the needle from the doctor had said that, and returned to the table as she looked at him.

He then leaned over Samus' lifeless body and said, it wasn't that bad now was it? Soon you'll be back to your regular life, and you won't remember any of this.

They began to roll Samus away then, but on the other side of the examination table that had been moved was the little girl standing there staring at the armored hunter as if trying to make her realize something. They took them from you, and they used them.

My eggs?

She nodded.

Then the image faded away and all that was left there was Samus' bed and her table. She removed her helmet and looked at the visor, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. If you don't like it, then correct it. Problems and fights will always be present, so use this to do all you can to make sure it doesn't turn into the worst.

Samus had repeated those words out loud, words that had been given to her by her Chozo father, a Chozo named Lakia who was her sole mentor and caregiver. She ran her finger across the soft blue visor and closed her eyes slowly. She could remember everything now that had happened to her, somehow, though she had been unconscious. She knew what had happened, they had taken eggs from her, though she didn't know why.

Computer, state current time until reaching the Military Outpost.

3 minutes, 21 seconds.

Samus turned and walked back to the cockpit of her ship then and sat at the controls. It would be righted; the problems would be fixed before they took a turn for the worse. She would indeed use what the Chozo had given her and make things right once again.

The disease has been totally reversed, Pamela said to Kylie who had been exercising in a fitness room.

Kylie smiled at Pamela and said, I feel like I could do anything right now. You've done a marvelous job, and I can't thank you enough.

Pamela smiled, I can't thank you enough. It seems we've all benefited today. I'll expect you in my lab for a check up tomorrow at noon. Until then, see what all you're capable of. This is a very exciting time.

Kylie nodded, do what the doctor says right?

She chuckled as she began walking out then, wiping her forehead with a towel and headed to her quarters. After the ride on the elevator shaft, Kylie walked to her door and opened it to go inside. Lights, she spoke and as the room was lit, she saw a familiar face standing in the corner of her room.

Where the hell did you come from?

Is that anyway to talk to your little sister, Samus said maliciously.

Kylie was about to say something when Samus moved quickly and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her up against the wall. Her helmet came closer to Kylies face then and Kylie gasped for air.

Damn it Samus She choked out, Let me explain

You'll explain alright You'll tell me everything you know about what they've done with my DNA and the Chozo DNA, and you'll tell me now

Put me down, I can't breath

Samus thought for a moment, knowing she wouldn't be able to speak with a hand gripping her throat so tightly. So she finally let go and said, alright, you can breath, now talk.

Kylie gasped deeply and rubbed her neck several times before saying, don't you know what they're doing? You gave them your consent didn't you?

Hell no I didn't give them consent for any damn thing is that what they told you?

Yes that's what they told me, otherwise I wouldn't be here I know you don't trust me, but damn it Samus, I wouldn't be here if I knew they didn't have your consent

Samus sighed deeply then and took a step back, wondering if she should believe her. Tell me what they've done then and how you got here exactly. When I saw you in the fitness room I thought you had somehow been involved with their tests against me.

Kylie shook her head and looked up. No, not at all, though they have tested me. Samus, they've been testing your blood for years, long before I even knew how to pilot a gunship.

What did they do to you?

They infused me with the Chozo DNA, like you've been infused. I was dying Samus, and they said if it worked I could recover totally, which I have. It only took a few hours as well.

Samus shook her head slowly, Dying of what?

A rare disease that's passed down genetically. It causes degeneration of the bone in your body, you'd have it too if you weren't infused.

Samus thought about that for a moment. So you're only here looking for a medical miracle?

Kylie nodded and looked at Samus' visor, I swear to you, that's all. I have nothing to do with any of their other tests. She stopped for a minute and then said, Wait, if you didn't give your consent, then how did you get here?

I have my ways, damn it, she added as she turned around, becoming more and more frustrated. Kylie, tell me everything you know, I have a bad feeling and I have to know everything.

Kylie nodded and walked to her doors to secure them. Let's sit down; we have a lot to talk about.

After they had been sitting there for a moment in silence, Samus finally removed her helmet and looked at her half sister solemnly.

They've cloned Metroids Samus. They've cloned them, bred them, mutated them, and they even have a queen. They think that the hatchlings from the queen will take to them like the one who saved your life did. The queen's not mature enough to lay eggs yet though, so I don't know how long it will be before she does.

Samus was staring the top of the table. She didn't move for long moments as she took it all in and finally asked, what about my DNA and the Chozo's? They've already separated it correct? Were they planning on doing anything else with it besides infusing you?

Kylie nodded, they've succeeded in that endeavor, that's how I was infused, though I was told it was only for the medical treatment I needed. Samus, this place has so many unauthorized rooms and laboratories I don't know what they could be hiding. I don't trust them in that instance as far as I can throw them.

Samus nodded, I don't trust them period anymore. I have to stop them from recreating the Metroids. I have to stop them from attempting to clone the Chozo; I fear though that they may have already done it. Whether you agree with me or not, I don't care. They've violated me personally, and betrayed my trust, and I'm going to put a stop to it.

Kylie nodded slowly and scratched her head in thought. You know, I agree with you, but I have no clue on how you plan to stop them unless you plan on killing all the metroids they've built on this station. Even then Samus, you're not the one who has a say in what they do with the Metroid DNA they have. What they do with the Metroid DNA and your own is two different things.

Samus got angry, they can't tell me my time was wasted they commissioned me to destroy the Metroids, and now they're cloning them? It's a damn slap in the face, so I'm going to slap them back, only I'm going to have my fingers fisted into a ball and they're going to feel it for years to come.

She stood up then and Kylie smiled as she watched her, you know, I find your resolve very refreshing, you remind me of myself when I was a bit younger. I know how you feel about it Samus, and you know probably more about the consequences of cloning Metroids than anyone else. Truthfully, I've never agreed with them cloning Metroids, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Kylie, I've watched people die all because of the Metroids. These creatures may have potential for peace, but they have a bigger potential for war and death, and I'm tired of trying to help save a federation who will say they want one thing and then go for the opposite. So perhaps I should let them continue their development of the Metroids, just so they can learn the hard way. Either way it goes though, they'll know how I feel because I'll make it be heard. If I were you, I'd leave here because I'm not a very happy person right now, and when I get angry, I tend to blow things up.

Kylie smirked and then nodded, alright, but I'm not leaving.

Samus only nodded and grabbed her helmet off of the table and after replacing it she said, that's your choice.

Good luck Samus.

Samus just nodded and turned to leave. After she was gone, Kylie said, because you're my sister, and I do agree with you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Make sure that Metroid gets fed in an hour. It's been 24 hours since it's last feeding.

Pamela was working in the lab that contained some of the more evolved and mature Metroids, including a few Hunter Metroids, which had large red heads and long green tentacles. The tentacles could reach over a distance, and they used those to draw the life from their prey instead of the close range tactic used by their younger relatives.

The chirps from the Metroids could be heard throughout the area, and Pamela looked up when the lights flickered for a moment, followed by a loud sound as if the power were going out. What's going on?

Dr. Owen, one of the Metroids on Deck Beta is actually drawing energy out of its containment cell.

Pamela looked over at the nurse who'd told her this. A Metroid feeding on electrical energy? Deck Beta was just above them, and it was where the mutated forms of Metroids were kept. The power is being restored however. The team is reporting that the Metroid has fed on its share of electricity, but they request moving it to a containment cell where it can't draw energy from the station itself.

Pamela nodded, Permission granted. I have to go see this however.

Pamela left the nurse by the computer, as she and two others were the only ones in the room now. Samus watched from her perch above on a large pipe, hidden by the shadows. She'd made her way into the room through a ventilation shaft using her morph ball. As the three who were in the room performed their tasks, Samus thought for a moment about what she needed to do, and she finally decided on her course of action.

Jack, look at this Hunter Metroid, I think it's finding something very interesting up near the ceiling.

The Metroid kept going towards the glass in Samus' direction, only to hit the glass and stop for a moment to try again. Samus rolled her eyes and looked at the man who'd been called Jack as he peered up towards her position but didn't see anything. I don't know what's so interesting up there. Maybe it's just testing that part of the glass for weak spots.

Jack looked up once again to be sure nothing was there and squinted his eyes, having thought he saw a soft blue glow. Do you see that?

Samus stood up then and jumped down from her position. She landed with a loud metal thud before Jack who gasped and backed away. The nurse looked up seeing Samus push herself to her feet and reached for her COM, about to alert security. It's alright, I've been expecting her.

Pamela was standing behind the nurse, and she smiled at Samus as she said, welcome to Ilion Station. I trust you didn't have to hard of a time getting here?

Samus didn't move. She also didn't speak, and wondered for a moment if Kylie had told someone that she was here. What do you mean I was expected?

Pamela walked towards Samus as she said, Oh, just that with the procedures we've been performing, I had a feeling it wouldn't be too long before you found out and paid us a visit. After all, you're the one who wiped out the Metroids completely from known existence.

Pamela continued walking towards Samus. Samus didn't have a good feeling about this and she replied, what did you expect when you use someone's DNA without their consent.

Ms. Aran, now you know we don't mean any harm towards you. We only meant to research for possible medical technology.

Suddenly, in Samus' mind, a mask formed over Pamela's face, like the mask of the woman she'd seen in the repressed memories she'd been having. Then why the hell did you need my eggs?

Pamela's eyes widened for a moment, surprised Samus knew about that. Wait, eggs? What are you talking about?

The three nurses watched as the two conversed. They gasped when Samus pointed her cannon at Pamela, Don't lie to me damn it; I know you took some eggs from my ovaries. What the hell did you want with them?

Pamela sighed, No need to resort to violence Ms. Aran. Please, come with me and I'll explain everything to you.

Pamela held out her hand to suggest they leave the laboratory and after a few moments Samus lowered her cannon and walked out behind Pamela after motioning for her to go first.

Pamela led Samus to a room where she entered a code and stepped inside, speaking, Lights.

As the lights came on, Samus glimpsed around the empty room filled with empty stasis tanks. Pamela walked towards a corner and looked back at her. Welcome to my private lab. I won't lie to you, the doctors on Ilion Station who looked after your health did extract eggs from your ovaries, and I helped, though I can't imagine how you would remember since you were unconscious. You see, the doctor who did this had you drugged upon the station one night. I believe he had it put in your food. Anyway, he wanted to extract eggs from your ovaries in particular because of your unique Chozo infused DNA. He wanted to test the eggs, and I'm sorry to say he did so, and produced some rather monstrous creations. He died on the explosion upon Ilion Station, and ever since, I can promise you I've made sure that no such experiments took place again.

Samus was having a hard time listening to what she was saying. Pamela knew to let her think about this for a moment and give her a chance to speak before saying anything else. What kind of tests?

Actually, tests with Metroids. You see, the Space Pirates didn't steal all of the Metroids from us, and he wanted to see what sort of genetic mutations would be made when a human egg was fertilized with the actual DNA of a Metroid. I haven't been into the room where the dead fetuses are in years, but they are still there if you want to see them, though I don't think you do.

Samus took several deep breaths and backed away from Pamela towards the door. She gripped a rail near her and almost fell over. Pamela took a step closer to Samus before Samus' loud warped voice through the helmet spoke, Stay away from me

Pamela backed up then. I'm sorry Samus, you weren't supposed to have known about this, and I'm still confused as to how you do.

Samus was confused over that herself.

But since you do, I have to tell you the truth. The work on your DNA dates back to the doctor who extracted your eggs. I was going to report his illegal actions to the Federation, but he was killed and I couldn't see any reason to bring it up. Since I had been his right hand, it was my duty to see to it that his work continued, but I changed it a little and instead of experimenting with your genetics and the Metroids, I decided to research possible medical technology.

Samus pushed herself to her feet then and looked at Pamela, Where is it?

What?

Where are they? The mutations he made

Pamela nodded quickly, alright, but I'm warning you now, it's not a very pretty sight.

I didn't come here for pretty sights.

Pamela walked towards a closed door, which opened after she pressed a button on the wall. Right through here.

Samus stood there for several moments staring into the darkness of the room, and finally she took a few steps towards it. She had no clue why she wanted to see it, but she knew it wasn't curiosity. Perhaps she wanted evidence enough of it that would allow her reason to kill everything on this station, though she knew she wouldn't do that either.

She walked into the room and spoke with a choked voice, Lights.

As the lights came on, Samus gasped and backed away from what she saw. There were at least 5 stasis tanks containing the partially decayed remains of the experiments the doctor had performed. Her nostrils flared as she tried to keep herself from screaming in pain and anger, only walking slowly past the glass of each tank while she looked at what they contained.

One of them was a small fetus with no neck, only an orifice upon its chest cavity surrounded by tusks that resembled a Metroids and two spots just above the oval shaped orifice where it's eyes were developing. The note on the monitor beside it said Death due to lack of development of major organs.

Another one contained a creature that didn't look human, not like a Metroid. It was far too deformed to be able to tell what it looked like, and the note upon it's monitor said Death due to lack of cellular structure.

Then one caught Samus attention and she felt nauseous. It looked as if had survived for some time before it dyed, and its face was fully developed. Somehow though, it's skin was in a way translucent and the skull was partially visible. Its note read Death due to lack of neural activity or brain damage.

Samus looked away and began to walk to the door. She had never felt the way she did at that moment and as she walked past Pamela, she only said, back away.

Pamela did as she asked and took several steps back as Samus began pressing a few buttons on her cannon, and then turned back around to face the room. She began charging her weapon then and pointed it towards the room, and Pamela watched while a green flash of light shot out from her cannon and the energy began swirling about the room in a dance of plasma. Things began catching fire, and Samus started yelling angrily as she drew her weapons from side to side, not only because she was trying to hold the powerful cannon up, but also because of her anger at the atrocities she'd just witnessed.

The stasis tanks began to break, and the contents held within them catch fire. Soon the entire room was set a blaze but Pamela didn't stop her, understanding that she would probably do the same thing if she had the means. The station alarm went off, and not too long after, Samus stopped her fire on the room, satisfied with the total destruction of it.

Then she turned around and grabbed Pamela by the throat, lifting her into the air. If you have any other secrets you're keeping I suggest you tell them now

Pamela struggled to get out of Samus' grip, and found herself falling to the floor once Samus let her go. She started backing away from Samus, looking fearfully up at the armored hunter who was approaching her so casually.

We cloned Chozo, Pamela yelled, fearful of what the hunter might do to her.

Bad answer, Samus replied and picked her up again, only this time by her white coat, and as Samus brought her to her feet, she said, where

Pamela gasped, 3 floors down, on deck gamma

Samus didn't let go of Pamela, but instead began dragging her along behind her as she walked out of the room and towards the elevator shaft.

Samus

Samus stopped once she got into the hallway and heard a familiar voice. She didn't look back though, knew it was Jillian, and simply continued towards the elevator.

Drevan was right behind Jillian and he said, She's defiantly pissed about something.

The Chozo sat in the room while the nurses watched over everything taking place. They'd heard the alarms go off, and had been securing the area incase anything should try to break in. The Chozo sat up when he heard the alarms and looked at everyone moving about the room, saying only one word, Samus.

Suddenly the door exploded and Samus walked through it, dragging Pamela behind her. She threw the doctor to the floor then and looked around, spotting the Chozo behind the force field. She almost began to cry at the site, but instead walked toward the terminal where the force field controls were located and shut it down.

Samus heard him say her name then and she looked back at him, getting a better view now that the force field wasn't clouding his image. She backed away a few steps and shook her head. No, it can't be.

I have asked to be returned to slumber my child, but they wouldn't do it.

Lakia?

Jillian and Drevan came in just then and saw the Chozo standing before Samus. They watched as Samus removed her helmet and looked up at the large Chozo before her.

Ech, nosh liach dosa.

Samus smiled and replied in the same language. Then she took the Chozo's large taloned hand and spoke in English, I have done as you asked. I'll do it again now, though I know what you expect of me will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Samus, you are still the child I remember, from the first day we met so long ago. You've never lost strength, and I know you'll be able to do this.

Tears fell down Samus' cheek as she looked back at Pamela and then back at Lakia. I have one thing I must complete before I do your favor. Will you allow me time to take you off of this station and perform your favor properly?

Lakia nodded his head, having always trusted Samus. She then replaced her helmet and reached up to gently touch Lakia's beak in a show of affection. I won't be long.

She walked away then, towards Drevan and Jillian, past Pamela who was at a loss for words. Samus knew security would be there any minute, and she told Drevan and Jillian, Get out of here. This station isn't going to last much longer.

They both nodded, deciding now wasn't a good time to argue with Samus. As they turned and left the room, Samus looked back and went towards a computer terminal. She began typing in a few codes, and reached up to her visor. Pamela watched and asked, what are you doing?

Samus didn't respond. Once she was done scanning the codes, she entered in the correct one, and Pamela heard the computers voice speaking, Station self-destruct active. Evacuate immediately. 10 minutes until automated self-destruct.

Pamela went over to the computer, pushing her way past Samus. No! Get security in here immediately She then began to try to override the self-destruct sequence, only to find that Samus had changed the override codes. She looked back at Samus then and hissed, you'll pay dearly for this Samus Aran.

I already have, Samus spoke and then motioned to Lakia. Lakia began to follow Samus out of the room then, and no one, not even Pamela, tried to stop them.

Already the escape pods were being jettisoned, and everyone was in a hurry to get off the station before it blew up. Samus was leading Lakia up a corridor and towards an elevator shaft where she spoke her destination. Docking bay 13.

Samus had actually docked her ship just outside of the docking bay, on the hull of the station itself, and she would have to fly into the docking bay to allow Lakia to get onto her ship as well. She met little resistance after she got off of the elevator, as everyone was more concerned with saving themselves than trying to arrest her.

The room was shaking intensely and Samus found it a little hard to keep her steps balanced, but she made it in time and got inside her ship.

Then there was nothing.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Personal Log: star date 65.57.992.

It has been a week since I destroyed the space station called Ilion. After I escaped the station, and made sure I wasn't being tracked, I took Lakia to the world I was raised upon called Revon. I didn't want to allow him to sleep, but he wasn't supposed to be here in this world, and after talking with him for some time, though I felt as if I were speaking with a ghost, I didn't mind allowing him to sleep once again. I will not speak of this ritual aloud however because it against the Chozo beliefs to speak of it after it has been done.

I realized while talking with Lakia however that I remembered when my eggs had been extracted for the same reason he remembered his life before the scientists had cloned him. Though it's technical, it has to do with the Chozo DNA I was infused with.

I feel so detached from things lately. After seeing Lakia and what the scientists did on the Station, I haven't quit felt myself, but Lakia told me not to fear because these things always pass, and Lakia is one person whom I trust, even in death. I know I'll heal soon, but until then I've taken a leave of my work indefinitely.

My sister Kylie was more than likely killed on Ilion Station. I received a transmission from Kylie herself who had sent the message before the station was destroyed. She told me that in order to prove herself to me, she would do whatever it took. She went on to say that her ship had malfunctioned and so she was sending me the message in hopes that I would receive it, and then she would try to make it to an escape pod in time, but she doubted there would be any left because there was only a minute left until the destruction of the station. She wanted me to know she never meant any ill will.

As for myself, I have severed all ties with the Galactic Federation. I will not work for someone who isn't to be trusted, and I'm sure this will repeat itself should I do anything else for the Federation.

On a personal note, I have realized more so now than ever who I am and what I am. I have taken to heart the fact that I was meant to make things right, even at the expense of my own happiness. I only hope that one day I'll be able to see how my work has paid off for myself. But for now, I will wait, and I will wonder what's out there for me.

Samus Aran, signing off.

The End


End file.
